


Way to your heart

by ladyTpower



Category: Haven (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover Relationship, Dark Duke, Multi, Open Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: What if the way to bring the old Duke back is to find the way to his heart? What if he kept his true love a secret from his friends? Where does a torn photo fit in all of this? Will they be able to reach the good Duke or is he lost forever?
Relationships: Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos, Duke Crocker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Audrey was following Duke for a while now there had to be something she could do to bring the old Duke, the one she had grown to love, back and with that end the power Croatoan had over him. 

Suddenly Duke stopped. Audrey could hide behind a small wall standing in front of her. It gave her the ability to keep an eye on what he was doing. 

Dark Duke reached for his wallet and took a picture out of it, "You don't need to hold onto this any longer." 

Seeing the picture gave the old Duke the power to come to the surface, "No, you will not destroy that photo." 

This made the Dark Duke grin, "Do you really believe this is love? You are such an idiot. He played you because that is what he does. You are such a naive idiot."

"No, I don't believe you. He loves me." Duke struggled but the dark one was way too strong and took the control back over Duke's body, leaving the good Duke in the shadows again.

Duke, even though suppressed by his dark side, felt his being ripped out of him every time he heard the dark Duke rip a piece from the photo. The only thing he had of him. His only reminder of what he had in Los Angeles.

He was crying inside but nobody could hear him.

Audrey looked confused when she saw how he took something out of his wallet. She couldn't quite see what he was pulling out of it but whatever it was, it was important. She saw how he hesitated right before he ripped the piece of paper to pieces and threw the pieces into a garbage bin. That's how she knew that her friend was still in there and that she needed to do whatever it would take to bring him back.

She stayed behind that wall until Dark Duke was far enough, "I don't know what on that paper but clearly it was important to the Duke I know. So I have to find all the pieces." She told herself. 

Audrey looked around before opening the bin. What she saw wasn't a piece of paper but a photo. She couldn't see what was on it.

"Time to find out what it is you didn't want us to know." Audrey opened an evidence bag she kept in the pocket of her jacket and dropped the pieces in it. This way she couldn't lose a piece of her puzzle. 

She took her phone and dialed the number of her boyfriend and partner. "Nate, I think I may have found a clue that could help Duke. I just don't know what it is yet but it seemed important enough to not keep it as a reminder. I am bringing it into the station to figure things out." 

The dark Duke grinned, he had sensed that Audrey was following him, made her see her friend suffer. There was no way that she would be able to leave Haven or even reach the person in the picture. She would have to live with the fact that there was nothing she could do to help him. 

"Have fun fixing the puzzle I made, Audrey Parker because not even he could help you right now." The dark Duke laughed evilly from behind a house looking at Audrey and the hope in her eyes that soon would disappear. He knew very well how much Duke Crocker meant to her but soon she would realize that his heart belonged to another. 

He knew that although she really loved Nathan, she loved Duke equally as much, and the fact that who his heart really belonged to was a well-kept secret. 

"I am going to enjoy the hurt in your heart and soul when it hits you how helpless you will feel." dark Duke laughed before leaving, waiting for the next trouble that needed to be killed. 

Nathan was waiting in the office with Dwight when Audrey came in.

"What did you find, Parker?" Nate asked as soon as he saw her. 

"This." She showed the bag with the tiny pieces of photo in it, "I can't see what's on it though." 

"You want to fix that?" Dwight said confused, pointing at the bag, "There are at least a few dozen pieces of that photo. Where do we even start? Does any of you have a clue what's on it?" 

Audrey and Nathan looked at each other, "I am afraid not. Duke shoots right from the hip but that doesn't mean we know everything." Nathan said. 

"We have to try. Duke always had our backs, we owe it to him." Audrey continued but what she didn't say was that she loved Duke too much to not even try it. Maybe dark Duke had underestimated her. 

Nathan placed his hands on Audrey's upper arms and looked at her lovingly. He knew how much seeing Duke like this was hurting her. He also knew that she loves Duke as much as she loves him, "come on Audrey, let's go home and try to piece this picture back together. I will help you." 

Both Nathan and Audrey sat around the coffee table. The pieces of the photo in front of them. They had been puzzling for hours and all they had were pieces that didn't make sense. They had Duke's head and a three-letter sign in the background, just not enough to make a word out of it. They couldn't make out what the letters said. 

"See the background? I think those letters form the name of a business or something." Audrey took a piece of paper before looking at the letters. 

"Audrey, we can't make out a name with only the top half of the letters." Nathan sighed. 

"We can at least make the list of letters shorter by writing down the possibilities. The first letter can be an I, a J, or an L?" Audrey wrote the letters down. 

Nathan sighed, "alright the next letter should be easy, that's a U and the last letter is either an X or a Y." 

Audrey sighs, "We aren't a step closer to finding out what this picture means to Duke. We don't even know where this picture is taken."

Nathan, who was sitting next to her, stood up and took place behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulder and started to knead them. 

"Try to relax, baby," Nathan whispered in her ear. 

Audrey leaned back against him, her head against his chest. She enjoyed this feeling. She looked up and saw the love in his eyes. 

Nathan leaned forward and kissed her, "Let's continue tomorrow, Audrey." he whispered before rising, pulling her up with him. 

“We have so much work to do.” Audrey sighs but Nathan silences her with a searing kiss. 

“We can relax for an hour, Parker,” Nathan whispered in her ear while he pulled her towards the bedroom. 

Audrey lost the fight and followed her boyfriend. They didn’t stop kissing each other and clothes formed a trail of where they had been walking until they were both naked in the bedroom. 

Nathan kissed every inch of her body while he enjoyed her hands roaming through his hair. The fact that he could feel her, made their lovemaking nothing less than magical. Feeling the nails that were put in his back made him go crazy. 

“I want you so badly, Audrey. You have no idea what you do to me.” Nathan whispered softly. 

“You have me, Nate. Please, make love to me.” Audrey whispered back while placing her nails in the man’s nicely formed ass. 

This was the last straw for her boyfriend and entered her in one swift move. His pace was fast and rough just the way she liked it when he lost control. He stroked all her sweet spots until her climax relaxed her body just like he had promised it would. 

Nathan followed after a few more strokes and filled her body with his seed. He would never get enough of his girlfriend. 

“Thank you, Nate. This is just what I needed.” Audrey sighed happily. While she laid her head on his chest. 

“Work is important, Audrey. I know that but we aren’t any help to Duke when you are way too stressed.” Nathan said while stroking her hair. 

“I hope so, Nathan. I really hope so.” Audrey said while making figures with her fingers on his chest. 

“If anyone can help Duke it’s you, Parker. I have complete faith in you.” Nathan said. 

They still had no clue how important the photo was. They didn’t know that the picture was the way towards Duke’s heart. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

Audrey woke up after a few hours, her head still on Nathan's chest. She was more than relaxed now after a few rounds of lovemaking. She sighed at the looks of him sleeping peacefully, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. 

She lifted her head while carefully lifting his arm and placed his hand on top of his chest. 

Audrey looked one more time and smiled softly before tiptoeing towards the living room where the puzzle was waiting for her to be finished. 

"First a coffee and then I will find out what's so important to Duke," Audrey whispered to no one in particular. 

It took Audrey three hours but she finally managed to complete the picture when a voice behind her startled her, "What do we have, Parker? What is so important in Duke's life?" 

Audrey looked around and saw Nathan standing there in the door, looking all hot in just his boxers. 

The blond woman shook her head to get out of the ruse. She wanted nothing more than to take him back to bed but Duke needed them. The good Duke anyway. 

Audrey sighed, "Not a what but a who." The woman had just finished taping the last piece with transparent tape. That way they could use the picture. 

"Who?" Nathan asked, walking towards her. 

Audrey gave him the picture. The picture showed big light bulbs forming the word Lux. In front of the sign were two men obviously of the same height, one of them was their Duke. They were both looking at each other, their foreheads touching, with a happy smile on their face. They saw Duke's arms wrapped around a dark-haired, handsome stranger, dressed in what looked like an expensive suit. The stranger's arms wrapped around Duke's neck. They both smiled at each other. Looking in each other's eyes. 

"This isn't your usual friendship," Nathan said, confused. He always thought Duke to be as straight as they can get plus that he was in love with Audrey. 

The woman snatched the picture out of her boyfriend's hands, "No, it isn't." 

"What…?" Nathan started but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Something is written on the back." Audrey tried to read through the text on the backside of the torn picture, "So… you… never… forget where… your heart… lies. It's signed by forever your devil, L." 

"Let me see." Nathan snatched the picture back, "L. must be our mysterious stranger. Who in God's name signs with forever your devil?" 

"Lucifer Morningstar, maybe?" Audrey showed the website of Lux with on the front page his owner. 

"Lux Los Angeles? Audrey, we have no way of reaching this guy. Our phones don't work here remember. We barely have an internet connection." Nathan sighed, "You don't even know if the guy can help." 

His words weren't cold yet or the connection got lost, "Croatoan gave us barely enough time to let us know that we are helpless, Parker." 

"Maybe we aren't helpless at all, Nate. I remember something Charlotte told me a few hours before she died. I needed to remember that true love conquered all. What if this man is Duke's true love?" Audrey said looking up at Nathan. 

"What if he is, Parker. We are here in Haven surrounded by a strange mist with no way to get through it except with Duke's help and I am sorry to break it to you but he isn't going to help us. His supposedly true love is all the way in LA." 

Audrey was silent for a moment but took off without explaining herself. 

“Parker?” Nathan was confused, he yelled again, “Audrey? Where are you going?” He took off after her and followed her to his old bedroom, “What are you doing in my old bedroom?” 

Audrey was knocking on several boards until she found the one that sounded hollow. She grabbed the board and removed it only to take out a small box, “I was looking for this.” She opened the box and inside was a necklace with a golden heart filled with little diamonds. 

“How is this going to help us?” Nathan looked at the necklace in Audrey's hands; it looked a lot like the rings they carried. 

“This necklace was given to me by Charlotte the moment she told me about true love. I didn’t think I would need it.” Audrey looked at the necklace, “It is something I need to do alone though. Only our people can use the necklace. I need to keep it safe until I am far enough from town. We need to do this when Duke isn’t looking or we need to find a place where he doesn’t expect me to cross the town border.” 

Nathan sighed, “We don’t even know the man or how much he knows about Haven or if he loves Duke enough to come back with us. How are you going to bring him into town anyway? The mist remember. Outsiders can't come in town either.” 

“Charlotte said that I needed to trust my intuition and I know that he will be the key to helping Duke. Something tells me that I need to do this, Nate. I want my friend back. I think Charlotte knew that this moment was coming. There wasn’t enough time to tell me everything. Croatoan made sure of that.” Audrey was determined to do this. 

Nathan shook his head and sighed softly, “I don’t like it, Parker.” 

“I am doing this Nathan, with or without your help. I owe it to our Duke. I want him back.” Audrey looked at him and Nathan saw that she wasn’t about to change her mind anytime soon. 

“Alright, I know a place where you can cross the border but we need to do this quickly.” Nathan thought that it was better to help her than let her do this on her own. 

“Let’s get dressed, it’s still dark. We have more chances to go unnoticed if we go now.” Audrey said before she left to get dressed. 

Nathan shook his head, “You owe me one for this, Duke.” he groaned before leaving after her to get dressed also. 

It took the two about 20 minutes to get ready to go. The forest was about a 5 minutes walk from his home and Nathan was sure that they would be safe when they had the protection of the forest and all his trees. 

The longer they walked in the forest the more sure they were that Audrey would be able to cross the border safely. Duke couldn’t be everywhere at the same time. 

Nathan and Audrey stopped in front of the mist, Nathan turned towards his girlfriend, “Are you sure you want to go through with this? How are you going to reach Los Angeles?”

“I have some money for a ticket to fly to Los Angeles. I will be fine Nathan. I need to go.” Audrey placed her forehead against her boyfriend’s chest. Nathan kissed the top of her head. He was going to miss her. 

They looked up when the sound of clapping hands broke the silence, “You almost made it. It's so bad that I know everything that goes on in this town. You didn’t think I wouldn’t make it too easy for you now did you.” Dark Duke laughed evilly, “I know what you are planning to do, Audrey Parker but I will stop you from succeeding.” 

Nathan ran towards Duke and wrapped his hands around the other man’s neck, “Run Audrey now!” 

Audrey didn’t need to think twice, she knew her boyfriend could handle himself. She took the Necklace and placed her around her neck before running through the mist. 

Nathan kept fighting with Dark Duke. The evil Duke hit Nathan but like always Nathan didn’t feel a thing. Nathan smacked Duke against a tree. He hoped that Duke would be unconscious long enough for Audrey to reach Los Angeles. 

Audrey ran for as long as she could, she ran for 30 minutes until she was out of breath, “Oh God, I hope to reach this Lucifer before Duke can reach me or hurt Nathan.” She didn’t think this would do anything about her situation not until she heard a male voice.

“You want to reach, Lucifer?” 

Audrey turned around and saw a dark, bald man with gentle brown eyes. 

“Who are you? Where did you come from?” Audrey asked, confused. She was sure that he wasn’t here moments ago, “How did you know that I need Lucifer Morningstar?” 

“My Father sent me to help you, he said that what you needed from Lucifer was important. I am here to bring you to him. I am Lucifer’s brother Amenadiel.” The man said in a low voice. 

“How did your Father know I needed Lucifer? How does he know why I need him?” Audrey wasn’t religious but wasn’t a non-believer either. She lived in Haven for God’s sake, “We are talking about the same man, aren't we?” Audrey took the torn picture out of her pocket. 

Amenadiel took the picture, “Yes, Audrey, that is my brother. Luci doesn’t give his heart easily but when he does he will do anything for that person." before giving the picture back to Audrey. 

"That still doesn't answer my questions. How do you know all of this and where did you even come from?" Audrey asked looking around her afraid Dark Duke was about to appear. 

"We will explain everything when we are in Los Angeles. We don't have time to lose right now. I know you are used to seeing strange things so I can expose you to divinity without problems." Amenadiel smiled. 

"Divinity? Like in angels?" Audrey asked but Amenadiel just rolled his shoulders and opened his dark wings, "Okay, that answers a lot already."

Amenadiel took her in his arms, "Ready to fly first class? Hold on!" 

Audrey placed her arms around the man's neck. The angel didn't waste any time and took off to see his brother. 

At the other side of the mist, Dark Duke was conscious again. 

"You failed. She is off now and she will return with his one true love." A voice said in Duke's head. 

"But he can't enter Haven? Nobody can without me?" Duke said looking at the sky. 

"Yes he can and he will, you may be Duke now but you don't know a thing of who he gave his heart to." Croatoan yelled inside Duke's head, "Come back to the house we need a plan to stop them from performing the ritual." 

"What ritual?" Duke yelled back. 

"The kiss of true love you idiot. Now come back here. You will not leave the house until we have a solid plan." Croatoan growled in his head. 

Duke sighed and did what he was ordered to do. Croatoan wasn't going to make it easy for the fallen angel to reach his love. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:

Amenadiel landed at the top balcony of a large building. He placed Audrey back on the ground before rolling his shoulders and putting away his wings, “Luci, are you in here?” He didn’t hear a response.

Amenadiel stepped inside the room and saw his brother sitting at his piano but he wasn’t playing, he was watching a picture in a golden frame. 

“Luci?” Amenadiel tried again.

Lucifer looked up, seeing the woman beside Amenadiel, “Hello, why didn’t you say you were in such beautiful company.” 

Amenadiel rolled his eyes, “Luci, this is Audrey Parker. Audrey meet my brother Lucifer. Audrey lives in Haven.” 

That last sentence piqued his interest, “Haven?” The devil looked back at the picture in his hand, “You are far from home and due to your entry, you know about us but why search for my help, did Duke sent you? Why isn’t he with you?” 

Audrey sighed, “I am a friend of Duke and I need your help. I don’t know how much you know about Haven?” 

Lucifer stood up now and poured three glasses of scotch, “I know how special the place is and about Duke’s evil family curse but he was in control he said to me. I know miss Parker that your first personality created the troubles. Is something wrong? Are you sure you need help from the devil?” 

“Mr. Morningstar, something is wrong with Duke. You are the only one that can help him to bring him back.” Audrey sighed.

“Please, miss Parker, call me Lucifer. What’s wrong with Duke?” Worry obvious in his voice when he asked that question. 

“My first personality’s father’s name is Croatoan, he escaped the void, you could see it as Hell from my world. He took over Duke’s mind and is running havoc in Haven. I need you to bring our Duke back.” Audrey tried to stay strong but she missed her dear friend terribly. Tears started to roll over her cheeks. 

Audrey took the glass Lucifer presented to her and took a sip. 

“Tell me how can I help?” Lucifer swallowed, Duke was the most precious human in his existence, he would do anything for him. He knew the curse of his family was evil but Duke was a strong man.

“We need to save Duke from Croatoan’s mind control and the only way to do that is by true love.” Audrey showed the torn picture she had put together again. 

“How do you know that I can help? I mean he told me that he loves me but I am the devil so I doubt if he truly loves all of me.” Lucifer sighed deeply walking towards the balcony. 

“Listen to me Lucifer, I have memories of the human’s life I take over. We found out when the true Audrey Parker showed up. So I know how religious people think about you but Duke is different although he is a smuggler, he is still honest. He doesn’t easily say he loves someone so if he told you he loves you he means it.” Audrey placed her hand on his shoulder, “You are our only hope to bring Duke back so please help us.” 

Lucifer sighed, “Okay, I will help you. Let me tell the detective that I will be unavailable for some time.” 

“The detective? Are you on probation or something?” Audrey asked confused, knowing that her best friend wasn’t a saint. 

Lucifer huffed, “Probation? Me? I am the devil darling I don’t do probation. No detective Chloe Decker is my partner at the LAPD. I am a civilian consultant. I help the LAPD to punish the bad guys.” 

“Oh, okay so a little bit like Duke was helping us. I am a detective at Haven PD. So while you make the call can I see the picture. I am a bit curious what Duke placed on yours.” Audrey smiled. 

“Oh, but I can tell you that, miss Parker.” Lucifer walked back to the piano where the photo had a prominent place in the penthouse, on top of his piano. He took the picture out of the golden frame and gave the photo to Audrey. 

She turned it around and started to read what Duke had written on the backside, “To my handsome devil, I love you just the way you are. Your dashing pirate.” Audrey smiled, “Just as I thought, he does love you, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer smiled, “Give me a few minutes and we are ready to go.” He took out his phone and left only to come back ten minutes later with a suitcase or two and dressed in dark jeans, a red shirt, and a leather jacket. 

“Wow, dressing casual, brother.” Amenadiel said, “You do know we are flying there?” 

“Of course, I was aware since you came in through the balcony instead of taking the usual way, the elevator. You know, as normal humans do” Lucifer responded with a grin before he unfurled his wings by rolling his shoulders. 

Audrey gasped at seeing the bright white feathers, “I wasn’t expecting that.” 

“What did you expect, Miss Parker?” Lucifer asked curiously. 

“I don’t know, I mean. We all have an image of you. I mean the people of this world do anyway.” Audrey didn’t want to offend the man or angel or whatever you would call him. 

“Ah, yes, but Hollywood has it all wrong, my dear, I don’t have horns, a tail nor do I have a pitchfork. I do have a devil face but I will spare you that view. It’s meant to punish.” Lucifer said now only realizing that Amenadiel had used the word ‘we’.

“Shouldn’t you call, Linda? I mean what about my dear nephew?” Lucifer asked, “I don’t know what to expect when we arrive there, brother.” 

“You didn’t think I would let you dive alone in this mystery, did you?” Amenadiel said seriously, “Of course, I am coming with you. I learned some things about Haven and the troubles that may come in handy.” 

“Where did you learn about the troubles and Haven?” Audrey wanted to know, she wasn’t used to outsiders knowing the truth. 

“Well, in the Silver City. They have some legend books about them.” Amenadiel answered, “We always thought it wasn’t more than that, a legend.” 

“I can tell you this Haven isn’t a legend.” Audrey smiled towards the dark-skinned angel. 

“Are we going to stay here and chat or are we going to save Duke?” Lucifer started to become impatient. 

“Lucifer is right. We need to go back immediately.” Audrey looked at the two celestial beings in front of her. 

“Ready, Audrey?” Amenadiel asked, the woman nodded and felt herself being lifted in strong arms. The angel was holding her in bridal style. 

Both men rolled their shoulders and were high above the sky in a matter of seconds. It took them about twenty minutes to fly to the edge of Haven. They couldn’t fly full speed because of Audrey, Although she was basically immortal and from another world that didn’t mean she could handle angel speed. 

Amenadiel put Audrey down she sighed when she saw the thick mist, “Problem one, finding you, Lucifer was rather easy thanks to Amenadiel but problem two will be to get you through the mist.” 

“That’s easy enough, I can see in the dark,” Lucifer said and before Audrey could warn him he stepped into the fog and disappeared. 

The devil was shocked when he ended up right back where he started, “I see why you call it a problem. Luckily for you, you have an angel and the devil by your side. I believe you have no problem entering?” 

Audrey shook her head, “only I can use this necklace but how are you going to enter?” 

Amenadiel sighed, “There is only one option here due to Lucifer’s banishment. We go through his kingdom and come up again on the other side.” 

“You are sure this is going to work?” Audrey didn’t know why but she trusted the two men. 

“I give you my word that we will see you on the other side. Ready to go through hell with me?” Lucifer smiled. This fog wasn’t going to stop the lord of Hell to save his love. 

The devil snapped his fingers and said something Audrey couldn’t understand in a very deep demonic voice. The earth started shaking underneath them until a big, deep hole appeared in the middle of the road. Screams of pain and agony made Audrey Parker pût her hands over her ears. 

The two angels flew straight up only to dive into the void. The road was fixed as soon as the angel and the devil had gone through. It was like they were never been there in the first place. 

“I told you we could go through,” Lucifer said when he saw Audrey arriving, while he was leaning against a tree. He was brushing the ashes off his clothes, “Is there someplace we can wash the ash and brimstone from our bodies?” 

Audrey wrinkled her nose as the smell of Hell reached her senses, “You can shower at my boyfriend’s place.” she said between coughs.

They all walked to Nathan’s house. He would wait for her there with or without for, her boyfriend’s still mysterious man from LA. 

“Nate? Are you home?” Audrey asked when she walked in. 

“I am in here, Parker,” came a sound from the kitchen, “Your back early but please, take a shower you stink like Hell.” Nathan trusted his girlfriend but didn’t believe in miracles. No human could leave or enter Haven. 

He was shocked when he heard another male voice in a British accent, “That’s because it’s Hell you are smelling.” 

Nathan came out of the kitchen to see two men standing behind, Audrey, “Are you fucking kidding me, Parker? How can Duke stand that smell?” 

Audrey sighed, “Nathan, meet Lucifer Morningstar and his brother Amenadiel.”

“How were they manage to enter the fog?” Nathan asked, thinking it was only a figure of speech. 

“We flew under it,” Lucifer answered in the woman her place. 

“They literally went to Hell, Nate.” Audrey smiled, “We got help from up and below. Meet the devil himself.” 

TBC


End file.
